Arrows
by Camlop
Summary: Beast Boy receives a box of what is said to be stank-arrows from an anonymous donor who goes by "L." When he sets up a stank-arrow to prank Cyborg, the arrow ends up accidentally shooting Raven-and it turns out the arrows are far from being stank-arrows like stankball . It turns out, the arrows are leftover Cupid's arrows! Can the Titans fix this before they die in laughter?
1. Incident

**"ARROWS"**

**A TEEN TITANS fan fic by Camlop/ZipZap2**

**GENRES: Humor, Romance**

**PAIRINGS: RobStar, BBxRae (accidental)**

**SUMMARY: Larry's back to whip up chaos! This time, he ends up accidentally getting Raven and Beast Boy shot by leftover arrows from the whole Cupid incident. Can Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire reverse the effects and get their teammates back to normal?**

"I HAVE A PACKAGE!"

Raven groaned. She had been meditating in the Main Ops room, only to have her concentration shattered by Beast Boy's yell. The half-demoness swung around and shot Beast Boy an angry look, complete with clenched teeth, glowing eyes, and furrowed brows.

"I was meditating," she barked. "Where do you have the nerve to disturb me?"

"Uh… heh, heh," Beast Boy chuckled awkwardly, but he did not step back. "Sorry…"

She calmed down and approached Beast Boy, raising an eyebrow at the large cardboard box in his hands. "What's that?"

"Dunno yet," Beast Boy shrugged. He got an idea and wiggled his eyebrows at Raven. "Must be from one of my many admirers!"  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Was there anything else in the mail?"

"Just some herbs in a small flask, but I threw 'em out because it looked like trash," Beast Boy answered indifferently. When he saw the angry look on Raven's face, he raised his arms. "Hey! I was just kidding! They're right here."

He pulled out a flask of herbs from behind his back and Raven took no time at all in snatching it from him. Beast Boy busied himself by opening the box. He raised an eyebrow at its contents and then pulled out a note.

"'To: The Titans Boys,'" he read aloud. "'I hope these stank-arrows will make good pranking material. Stankball looks like fun, so I found these stank-arrows to give to you! Your friend, L.'" He looked confused. "Who's L?"

"Elle, like a girl, or L, the letter?" Raven asked, taking the note from Beast Boy's hands. He immediately snatched it back.

"The package is for us Titans Boys. Are you a boy? Didn't thin-" He paused and smiled mischievously. "Actually, that would explain a lot."  
Raven growled, prompting an apology from the changeling, and she looked down at the stank-arrows. She turned and proceeded to the door. The pale Titan stopped and looked over her shoulder at Beast Boy as the doors slid open.

"If you shoot me with those, you're going to experience a whole, new level of pain."  
-

Beast Boy still wasn't sure who sent the letters—after all, there were so many people in the world whose names started with 'L'—but he did know that he was definitely going to enjoy pranking Cyborg. As he set up a contraption in the hallway, Raven came by and saw what he was doing.

"Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy greeted, flashing a grin as he stood on a ladder adjusting some wires. "Wanna help me prank Cyborg?"

"No."  
"Have you ever even_ pranked _anyone?"

"No."

"Why not? It's fun!"  
"It's not my thing."

Raven approached Beast Boy, and she couldn't help but notice he was tying some wires incorrectly. If he wanted the planted arrow to fire, he'd need to adjust a few things. She raised an eyebrow, which Beast Boy noticed.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" the changeling asked, looking down at his teammate from the top of the ladder.

"Let me take care of this."

Beast Boy stepped down from the ladder, but Raven didn't need it. He stood behind her and watched intently as she used her powers to adjust a few things. A knot here, some loosening there…

The changeling heard footsteps approaching. He waved his arms frantically, though Raven couldn't see. A shadow appeared around the corner, but Raven still wasn't done. Beast Boy had to do something!  
"He's coming!"

Startled, Raven gasped and stepped back, bumping into Beast Boy. She withdrew her powers as she attempted to regain her balance, but Beast Boy grabbed her and helped her stand straight. Just as the figure around the corner appeared, the arrow launched—but not at Cyborg.

"Agh!"

Raven clutched her stomach, where the arrow had shot her and bounced off. But there was no "stankiness"—in fact, the only thing weird that happened was Raven merely shrugged it off… that, and her eyes were wide open as though something in her mind went awry. She looked silently at Beast Boy with her mouth agape.

"Yo! What just happened? Are you alright?" Cyborg asked, rushing over to Raven. He looked at Beast Boy, expecting an explanation. "This better be good, BB! You know not to mess with Raven!"  
"I didn't. I mean, I wasn't trying to," Beast Boy stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "I got some stank-arrows in the mail from someone who signed as the letter L. But I guess they're dysfunctional."

"Or something else," Cyborg muttered, thinking as he tapped his chin. "What if this is some attack by a villain? This is bad!"  
Raven pulled her hood over her head and she turned the corner, heading for her bedroom. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what was going on. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and after a few seconds of coughing, the smoke cleared to allow Beast Boy and Cyborg to see a figure.

"Oh no," Cyborg whined. "Not you again!"  
"Hi, Beast Boy, Cyborg!" the midget figure greeted excitedly, bouncing in midair.

Robin turned the corner at that point. "Hey, Raven looks weird, did something ha-" Robin froze at the sight of the figure, and his face drooped. "Oh, no."  
_"Robin!" _the figure shrieked, beaming at his alternate dimension self. "Boy, it's good to see you again! Oh, goody, goody!"  
Robin scowled. "What are you here for, Larry?"  
Larry calmed down, a nervous smile creeping onto his face. He sat down in midair, tapping his chin. "I, uh, sort of sent you guys a box of what I meant to put stank-arrows in, but I accidentally put in leftover arrows from… uh…"  
"From what?" Beast Boy pushed.

"Or from who," Cyborg noted.

Larry grinned awkwardly as he ruffled his hair. "They're leftover arrows from Cupid."

JAPANESE THEME SONG

_"CUPID'S ARROWS?" _all three of the Titans boys yelled simultaneously.

Robin stretched his face with his hands in agony. "Did the arrow do anything to Raven?"  
"Um, well, you know how Cupid's arrows work," Larry began. "I'm sure you all remember what happened last time."

Beast Boy paled, but Cyborg looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"You mean…?"

"You were the first one she looked at, BB," Cyborg said, smiling teasingly. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"We need to fix this," Robin said halfheartedly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking as though he were on the verge of laughing. Beast Boy and Larry were the only unamused ones. "Hopefully Raven's sane enough to figure out how to help reverse the effects." Robin turned and gave Larry a baffled look. "I thought you emptied out Cupid's arrows last time. What do you mean you had leftover arrows?"  
Larry shrugged. "I'm not sure how I ended up with them. I just found them."

Robin shook his head with frustration. He obviously couldn't get answers—or help, for that matter—from Larry, so the Titans would have to fix this themselves. "How about you head back home and watch us work from there?"  
Larry frowned. "I can try to help!"  
"Remember what happened last time?"  
Larry's face drooped and he slouched. "Alriiiight." He looked up and smiled. "Bye, bye, Robin!" And with a poof of smoke, he was gone.

The boys turned to face each other. Beast Boy's face was now red, and Cyborg and Robin were stifling laughs. Starfire turned the corner and approached them, smiling as she noticed their amused expressions.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire greeted, beaming. "What joyous activity is giving you the laughter?"

"He-Raven-they-there's-arrows-Larry-there's—" Cyborg couldn't manage to get a sentence through, leaving Starfire baffled.

Robin calmed down, but there was still a huge grin plastered on his face. He turned to Starfire and explained the entire situation. Starfire looked worried, which grabbed Cyborg's attention and shut him up.

"Friend Raven has told me that she does not 'do love.' So this must be false love, correct?"

Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "There was Malchior, though. But that was…" his voice trailed off.

"Different, yes?" Starfire finished for him. Beast Boy nodded silently.

Robin and Cyborg's faces dropped into one of concern when they noticed that Beast Boy looked completely serious… but it looked like there was something else. Sadness? No, that wouldn't make sense…

Starfire tapped her chin dramatically as she thought. Beast Boy gazed off into the windows, looking at the ocean as the waves were lit up by the sun. The city skyline was off to the left, and everything looked peaceful.

The team leader crossed his arms, assuming a position of authority. He looked down at the arrow that hit Raven; it was on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy reluctantly took it, and he examined the arrow, lifting it up to his face to see the details clearer.

"What should we do with the arrow?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Throw it away."

"Maybe we should keep it in the meantime," Cyborg suggested. "We might need it to fix Ra-"

_"OW!" _

The team widened their eyes and looked at Beast Boy, who had accidentally pricked his finger with the arrowhead, which was shaped like a red heart. They gasped, and Robin snatched the arrow from him, snapping it in half.

"Why did you do that? You should've been more careful!" Robin scolded. He gave the broken arrow halves to Starfire, who promptly diminished it to ashes by blasting it with her eyes. "How do you feel? Do you have any more arrows? I really don't want to ask Larry—or Cupid—for more."

"There's a box with, like, four more in the Main Ops," Beast Boy said, but his voice sounded monotone, which was unusual—at least for him, it was. His eyes were widened. "And I feel…" His voice trailed off.

"Well?" Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire said simultaneously, crossing their arms.

"Um… I'm gonna go now," Beast Boy said, turning red again. He ran off to his bedroom, leaving Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire behind.

"Any clue what that was about?" Cyborg asked, unfolding his arms to scratch his head. Robin and Starfire shook their heads.


	2. Research

The dark empath was levitating cross-legged over her bed in her room. How did she not recognize the arrow's heart-shaped tip? It was only when she was nipped by it did she realize what it was. Her feelings for Beast Boy had strengthened considerably, and not in the 'friend' type of way…

…it was what she felt for Malchior.

Of course, Malchior was a lying, evil dragon in disguise, and Beast Boy was just… well, Beast Boy. She had to find a way to fix this mess. The meditation helped to get some of her hold back on her feelings, but her heart still fluttered and her face grew hot whenever she even _thought _of the green changeling. _Dumb Cupid's arrow, _Raven thought angrily to herself. _Messing up my mind like this…_

She stood up and opened her eyes. The quickest way to get answers was to do research. Off to the library!

Raven entered the Main Ops room with her nose buried in a book. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg—who had been lounging on the couch watching television—looked over at her. They perked up with curiosity. Robin spied the title of the book in her hands: "THE GREEK MYTHOLOGY ENCYCLOPEDIA."

"So have you found any answers, Raven?" asked Robin.

"Yes." She lowered the book to reveal her face, which was partially covered in the shadow let out by her hood. Raven walked over to the couch and stood in front of the other three Titans. "Just in case you forgot from the _last _incident, Cupid's magic is too strong. I can't fix this myself; I'll need to get Cupid. But this was all interesting, so I decided to do research. And until we get Cupid—who I'm assuming is going to be _very_ difficult to locate—I can't do anything about this."  
"So what did you research?" Robin asked, leaning forwards a bit with interest.

"After someone is shot with an arrow, if anyone else touches that same arrow, they fall in love with or their love strengthens for the person who was originally shot by the arrow." In response to this, the three Titans froze, their jaws dropping. "What?"

"Are we going to need to summon Larry?" Robin asked Cyborg, his face drooping.

"Or Wonder Girl," Cyborg suggested.

"What's going on?" Raven repeated.

Starfire sighed. "Um, someone _did _touch the arrow after it shot you…"

Raven's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no."

"Friend, please tell me how you do not appear to be in love?" Starfire questioned, clasping her hands together with curiosity. "After all, it was you who said that Cupid's magic is too strong."  
"I…" Raven's voice faltered. "..I _am _in love. But it's false; it'll go away once we fix this mess."  
"And the same goes for Beast Boy, as well?"  
"…Yes."  
"Aw man, I should start recordin' this stuff!" Cyborg mused, glancing at Robin.  
_"Do that and see what happens," _Raven growled. Cyborg shrunk back.

"So Raven, if you're in love, why do you care so much about fixing this?" Robin asked.

Raven's face twisted awkwardly. She said nothing, but instead tossed the book to Robin. The empath left the Titans, exiting the Main Ops room and heading for the elevator. The remaining Titans looked at each other.

"Why did she not attempt to answer your question, Robin?" Starfire asked, puzzled.

Robin shrugged. "I dunno, Star. Maybe it's more complicated than we know."

"Maybe she's worried about her reputation," Cyborg said. "But she knows we know it's just false love…"

A billion theories zoomed into the Titans' minds. But in the end, nothing made sense; or, actually, every theory made sense, but of course not every theory could be correct, which was what made the situation baffling. And frustrating.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was in his room racking his brains. Even though it was literally an accident involving Cupid's arrow, he was frustrated. Why were these feelings bugging him? He was trying to follow in Raven's footsteps and push back the feelings, hiding them and refusing to act upon his urges caused by the love. But he was still oh-so tempted to—_Ugh, I've got to stop with the impulses! _Beast Boy thought to himself. He swung a few papers and objects off his desk out of frustration. _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. It's going to end as soon as the others find a way to fix it. But… what if I don't want it to stop?_

The last time Beast Boy had felt like this was with Terra. But this time, the feeling was stronger, and his heart didn't feel so empty anymore. Did he really only like the false love for his own selfish reasons? Well, of course; everything in the world had some sort of self-benefit, whether direct or not.

_Knock, knock. _"Beast Boy?"

He recognized the voice as… oh, great. This was only making it worse for him—even if he _liked _this feeling.

The green changeling proceeded to his door and faltered, hesitating, but he forced himself to open it. _Better to get this over with._

"Have they found a solution yet?"  
The half-demoness—whose hood was down—shook her head. "We need to summon Cupid."  
"How long will that take?"  
"Well… Wonder Girl said he came to _her _last time, but she said she had a plan in mind. She said it'll only take a few hours and Cupid should be here."  
_"A few hours?" _

"Relax."  
"This whole thing is so…"—Beast Boy searched for the word—"..crazy! I mean, this isn't… real, is it?"  
"I'm certain it's false."  
Beast Boy was silent for a moment. "…Raven?"  
"Yes?"

"Besides the whole dragon thing, does this feeling seem… familiar to you?"  
A frown tugged at her lips. "You have no idea."

"It's how I felt with Terra. Only, _stronger." _He looked at war with himself.

Raven remained silent for a few seconds. Remarkably throughout the incident—except for when it first started, of course—she had managed to keep a stolid act. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You liked her. _A lot."_

"Yeah. _Liked._ Like I said, this feeling is stronger."

"Scientifically, it takes four months to fall in love. Unless, of course, Cupid has something to do with it," Raven stated. "I liked Malchior. A lot. Well, I liked him for who he pretended to be."

Beast Boy frowned. Another silence passed. "I hope things go back to normal. I know that normally, I wouldn't want this. I mean, right now I want it, but normally it's something I wouldn't think of."

"Same." Raven looked over at the left of the hallway, as if she were expecting something or someone. "I'm going to go see if Robin read the encyclopedia."  
"Encyclo-whatever?"

"I decided to do research on Greek mythology… Cupid, mainly. Whenever an arrow shoots someone, whoever else touches that same arrow soon afterwards will fall in love with the person originally shot."

"So that explains why I didn't fall in love with Robin," Beast Boy joked, chuckling to himself. Raven smiled. "DUDE! You're smiling!"  
She frowned. "It's the effects of the arrow. Don't get used to it."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and grinned. "Good enough to last me months."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why _do _you have an obsession with making me smile?"

Suddenly, the tower began blinking red and an alarm flashed. Robin swung around the corner with Starfire and Cyborg.

"Raven, Beast Boy," he said, announcing his presence. "It's Phobia."  
"Not _her _again!" Beast Boy groaned.

"If she puts me to sleep twice, I wonder what my second dream will be," Raven wondered out loud.

The last time they faced Phobia, she made Raven dream of Trigon taking over. The second nightmare involved standing under mistletoe with Beast Boy. Now that Cupid's arrow was affecting the two said Titans, she couldn't help but wonder how humiliating the second dream would be.


	3. Dream

After a literally exhausting fight against Phobia, the Titans dragged themselves back to Titans Tower. They were ready to slump into their beds and pass out as soon as they made contact with their pillows. But there were two people in the tower who weren't prepared to let that happen…

"Wonder Girl?" Robin asked as he stepped into the Main Ops room with the rest of the team; Cyborg had detected two people in the tower. "Can we make this quick? We're about to pass out; we just defeated Phobia."

Wonder Girl smiled, glancing at the floating baby next to her. "Cupid, you ready?"  
The baby nodded, and he swooped towards the Titans. "Okay, who's Raven?" The hooded figure stepped up. "And Beast Boy..?" The green changeling walked up to Raven's right. Cupid smiled at the two. "I now pronounce you husband and wife—just kidding!" Cupid added quickly so the Titans wouldn't kill him. He pulled out an arrow, but instead of a heart, it was just a spearhead that happened to be made out of pure gold. "This won't hurt."  
"Dude, whenever people say 'this won't hurt,' it hurts!" Beast Boy retorted tiredly. Little did he know, Cupid had already shot him with the anti-arrow. Beast Boy looked down when he heard the _clack! _of the arrow hitting the floor. "Oh. Was that it?"  
"Almost!" Cupid said, smiling as he swooped down to grab the arrow. He reloaded it into his bow, aimed it at Raven, and fired it. It bounced off her leotard and she raised an eyebrow. "Done! How do ya two feel?"  
"I feel… like I did before the incident." Raven wrapped her cloak around her.

"Yeah, same," added Beast Boy.

"Alright, how do you two feel about each other?"  
The two Titans blushed, but only Wonder Girl and Cupid noticed; the other Titans were behind the pair and they couldn't see their faces.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other awkwardly. "The same before the incident."  
"Well then," Cupid said, turning to Wonder Girl. "My job here is done! And make sure all my leftover arrows get destroyed; I don't want them falling into the wrong hands again." With that said, Cupid zoomed out of the tower, heading back to his home.

Wonder Girl turned to the Titans, smiling. "This must have been an awkward experience for you all!"  
"Actually, I think we put up with it quite well," Raven commented, smiling slightly.

Beast Boy scratched his head and looked at Raven. "Hey, Rae, how come you didn't get all giddy-giddy for me like the others did last time Larry wrecked havoc? I mean, I've seen you around Aqualad. I've seen the way you and Starfire look at him." The mentioning of Starfire brought Robin to his full senses; the Boy Wonder was completely awake and alert now.  
Raven shrugged. "I'm used to hiding my emotions."  
Beast Boy frowned. "Yeah, but when you're happy or in love or whatever, your powers don't go haywire like they do when you're angry or really upset."  
"I…" Raven paused, but she sighed, defeated. "I suppose you're right."  
"Ha! I will forever remember you telling me I was right!" Beast Boy cheered, pumping a victory fist. The other Titans laughed.

Raven rolled her eyes and she turned to go to the kitchen. "I'm going to get some herbal tea."

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl turned to face the rest of the Titans. She put her arms on her hips. "I'd love to stay and hang around for a bit, but Amazon's calling me. My sis is visiting, and she should be there in a few hours. So I gotta blast!"  
The Titans nodded and smiled. "Thanks for your help!"  
"Honestly, I cracked up when you first explained your situation," she told Robin, smiling. Beast Boy grunted. "Er, sorry, Beast Boy, but I think _anyone _and everyone would."

After Wonder Girl left, the Titans were gathered together on the couch watching a horror movie—well, the credits, anyway. Raven had passed out of exhaustion towards the end of the movie—she fought the exhaustion, but she didn't want to go to her room and so she lost the battle—which resulted in her falling asleep. The sleeping mage was dozing away, and although she was sitting, she was leaning towards Beast Boy. She wasn't actually resting her head on his shoulder or anything, but it was close enough to make Beast Boy's stomach flop around. He didn't move.

On the other end of the sofa, Robin and Starfire were cuddling. Robin's head kept drooping along with his eyelids, but he would suddenly shoot up, his eyes wide. Starfire had somehow regained all of her energy, and she was popping mustard-soaked popcorn into her mouth happily as she watched bloopers next to the credits play. Cyborg was yawning often, which made Beast Boy do the same.

"Alright, y'all," Cyborg boomed, standing up and stretching out his arms. Raven shot up, startled by his voice. "I'm headin' to bed. Looks like Starfire's the only one really awake here."

Raven looked at the spot she had been snoozing on, and her face turned crimson. Quickly she pulled on her hood and stood up as Cyborg left for the door. She glanced at Robin, who had successfully fallen asleep. The empath's gaze then turned to Starfire.

"Star, you should carry him to his room," Raven suggested. Starfire nodded, smiling, and she set the bowl of popcorn aside to do so.

Raven and Beast Boy were the only ones left. The changeling rubbed his eyes, which were slightly red.

"You should get some rest."  
"So should you," Beast Boy replied, slightly grinning. "You were the one sleeping really close to me. You sure Cupid fixed everything?"

Raven blushed again. "Were you hoping he didn't?" And with that said, the empath hurried out of her room; the faster she got to her room, the faster she could get some Z's.

Beast Boy stared at the shut Main Ops doors. What was _that _supposed to mean? He had to admit, he wasn't the smartest, but Raven could've tried to not be so… cryptic.

Sighing, he reached over and grabbed the remote, turning off the television. Maybe he could catch his sleep here on the sofa… it _was _pretty comfortable. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut and he was dreaming of zombies. Oddly enough, Raven was leading the army of zombies… but the zombies were attacking a giant, evil chicken.

…Okay, this was definitely the weirdest day ever. At least he didn't kiss Raven.

Bad timing to think of that. In his dream, Raven kissed his cheek, which left him freaking out. _Sigh._


End file.
